


Sellsword

by insearchof



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, i've never written smut here so idk how to tag so you get three tags, mercenary au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insearchof/pseuds/insearchof
Summary: Honour has never mattered to a man like Felix. When his job as a hired sword for Sylvain, head of House Gautier, takes a turn for the strange, he doesn’t question it in the least. At the end of the day, he’s the one getting paid, right?





	Sellsword

The deal he makes with Sylvain Gautier is a simple one at first: help combat the bandits under the estranged Miklan Gautier’s command, and he’ll be rewarded with favours and gold. Perhaps even a title, if he does a particularly good job. 

Felix doesn’t care for the last part of the deal, as he’s never been one for the hedonistic life of a noble. But gold, and the goodwill of one of the most powerful men in the land? That can find its uses quite easily.

As a mercenary, fighting is just a part of his everyday life. The untrained bandits Miklan leads are no match for someone who’s been raised by the sword since he was a child, and though Felix and the rest of the men hired by Sylvain fail to subdue Miklan himself, his henchmen are soon rooted out and exterminated one by one, until the countryside falls quiet once more.

That should’ve been the end of Felix’s dealings with House Gautier. The rest of the mercenaries are dismissed once peace is re-established, and Felix expects the same to happen to him. But instead, Sylvain requests for him to stay.

“I’d like to keep one of you guys around, just in case,” Sylvain says, rubbing the back of his neck. “In times like these, I need people who I can truly trust. You’ll be paid, of course, if you’re worried about that.”

“If your coin is mine, then my sword is yours,” Felix replies simply.

Sylvain’s decision certainly seems to be the right one, especially when Miklan hires an assassin to take out his brother in the dark of night, only for Felix to dismember him right outside Sylvain’s room while keeping watch. Their relationship is symbiotic like that: Felix gets money and the opportunity to hone his blade, and Sylvain gets to keep his head. 

Over the past few months, however, Felix has noticed Sylvain behaving oddly around him. The Margrave Gautier will occasionally stare at him for no apparent reason, or rather, whenever he thinks Felix isn’t looking; he has become a lot closer with Felix too, opting to choose him as a sparring partner over the countless other swordsmen in the household. One might almost say Sylvain’s taken a special interest in Felix -- and though it’s somewhat flattering, it’s getting to be a little  _ too  _ much for him.

He is a mercenary, at the end of the day. Having attachments isn’t a wise path to follow, yet Sylvain seems to be trying to develop just that.

This all ends up culminating one night in the middle of a very hot summer, right before Felix takes on his biweekly night shift. He’s sitting on the stool outside Sylvain’s room, examining his nails, when the Margrave himself approaches him.

“Did you need something?” Felix asks, not looking up.

“I’m glad you asked!” Sylvain grins. “You see, I’ve been wondering how much money really means to you.”

Felix raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s put it this way: how much would you be willing to do, if given the coin for it?”

“I already risk my life for the sake of getting paid, and you’re asking me how much I would be willing to do?” Felix rolls his eyes.

“Fair enough,” Sylvain admits. “But I was thinking of something...less to do with sword fighting.”

“Just cut to the chase,” Felix gives Sylvain a pointed look before returning his attention to his nails. The man’s being odd again, asking strange questions and being unbearably vague, and it frustrates him to no end.

“If you say so,” Sylvain laughs. “All I’m asking is, what would it take for you to get in bed with me?”

Now, all of Felix’s attention is on Sylvain. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, how much do I have to pay you to sleep with me?” Sylvain repeats with a sheepish grin. 

“You’d have to get me a hero’s relic weapon,” Felix mutters. It’s partially a jest, if one could call it that.

But Sylvain doesn’t miss a beat. “Deal." 

“ _ What _ ?”

“There’s a hero’s relic weapon sitting in the cellar.” Sylvain shrugs. “It’s the Sword of the Creator. It was an heirloom of my old tutor’s family, but he didn’t have kids to pass it down to, so he gave it to me. I doubt you’d be able to wield it, but it should fetch a pretty penny, if that’s what you’re after. Better than it just gathering dust and not seeing use.”

“And you’re just going to give it to me if I...sleep with you?” Felix asks warily. 

“Well, yeah,” says Sylvain. “So is that a yes?”

Felix’s face turns slightly red as he lets himself so much as consider the thought. He has never held someone’s hand romantically, let alone have the opportunity to fuck them. But if he got ahold of the Sword of the Creator and sold it, he’d be set for the rest of his life. Money _ is _ convenient to have if one is planning on travelling throughout the land until they’re old and gray. 

It can’t be that hard to shut up and let Sylvain fuck him for a night. 

“Alright, but make it quick,” Felix says finally, and Sylvain’s eyes immediately light up as he hears the words.

“Gotcha.” He smiles and opens up the door to his bedroom, gesturing for Felix to enter. 

The room is warm and dim, the only light being that of the fireplace’s glow. There is a comfortable-looking bed next to a curtained window, a few rugs, and a few books along with other miscellaneous items on the nightstand. Other than that, it is relatively nondescript. Felix steps in as Sylvain follows, closing the door behind them.

“So, do I just take my clothes off?” Felix asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I can’t believe you.” Sylvain looks like he is trying to hold back a laugh. “Are you a virgin or something?”

“Do you think I have the time to fool around in bedrooms?” Felix scowls. 

“Alright, touché,” Sylvain chuckles. “Go ahead, strip.”

Unceremoniously, Felix begins to undo the buttons on his vest before shrugging it off. His dress shirt follows suit, and he feels his cheeks grow warm as he notices Sylvain’s eyes roaming over his bare chest.

“What are you looking at?” he asks defensively. 

“You. You really don’t know how this works, does it?” Sylvain shakes his head, suppressing a smile. “Just keep doing as you were.”

Felix is frowning, but he obeys anyways and undoes his belt. With that gone, his pants come off soon after, and then his undergarments, until he’s just standing in the middle of Sylvain’s bedroom in the nude. 

“You can sit, you know? This doesn’t have to be so awkward,” Sylvain says and begins to take off his shirt. Though Felix has seen him topless before, he has never really gotten the chance to...admire how well-built he is, how strong his arms look, and how he’s muscled in all the right places...

Felix mentally slaps himself. He’s just here for the job, for the money, and he’s positively  _ not _ going to enjoy this. As he’s about to scold himself for even thinking about Sylvain in such a manner, he notices him approaching and-

It takes all his willpower to not recoil on instinct at the feeling of Sylvain wrapping his arms around him. The hold is tender, but not weak, and quickly enough, Sylvain’s lips end up meeting his. The two of them stumble backward onto the bed like that, and Felix finds himself pressed against the bed under Sylvain’s weight, his mouth open to Sylvain’s tongue. 

It’s then that he feels the man’s erection against his leg, and  _ gods _ is he hard. All the blood in Felix’s body rush south at the new knowledge, and his own dick twitches as Sylvain’s groin brushes against it. He tries to make a sound to protest the situation because he needs a moment to figure out why his body is reacting in this way, but all that comes out is a breathy moan as Sylvain bites at his lower lip. 

Sylvain’s hands then start roaming down his back, his mouth descending down the curve of his neck with occasional nips and kisses. The affection behind these actions send Felix’s emotions into a further panic. He has no time to think about it, though, because next thing he knows, Sylvain is shifting his hand to Felix’s cock, gripping it firmly and giving it a rough stroke down its entire length.

“Do you like that?” Sylvain whispers breathily into his ear.

“Why don’t you use your brain for once and guess,” Felix snaps halfheartedly, the ending of his sentence losing its power as Sylvain’s thumb runs over the slit of his cock. His back arches as he instinctively tries to seek more pleasure by thrusting into Sylvain’s hand, and Sylvain rewards his actions with another long stroke. 

“Me? I think you’re having a hell of a time. That, and you’re hot as fuck,” Sylvain laughs and pats Felix’s chest. “I mean, it’d be a little better if you knew how to give head, but I guess I can do the honours tonight.”

“What do you mean?” Felix ask. As Sylvain moves his face closer to Felix’s dick, though, he realises what the other man is trying to do.

But he doesn’t stop him. He lets Sylvain’s tongue trace circles around the slit on his cock, licking the precum away. He lets Sylvain take in a bit of him and play with the head of his dick, and he shivers at the warm wetness. He can’t believe it, but he even lets Sylvain take the rest of his length into his throat so he can sloppily suck on his dick and make a series of obscene, enthusiastic noises that only turn Felix on further.

Without meaning to (though he can’t quite control himself at this point), Felix wraps his legs around Sylvain’s neck in an attempt to bring him further down on his cock, and he gasps as he feels the scraping of Sylvain’s teeth against the delicate skin there. His hands grip the bed sheets tightly, and unable to hold it in any further, he lets a small moan escape, followed by heavy breaths. His hips buck upward, looking for that same feeling again by trying to submerge as much of his dick as he can into Sylvain’s mouth.

Sylvain, however, seems to have other plans. He pulls away from Felix, who lets out a small whine at the sudden loss of sensation. 

“Having fun?” Sylvain smirks, wiping the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. “It only gets better from here.”

“I’m only doing this because you’re paying me,” Felix murmurs. His words, however, lack venom.

Sylvain, on the other hand, simply crawls over to his nightstand and grabs a bottle of oil, before returning and patting Felix’s knees. “Whatever you say, Mister Sourface. Open up for me?”

Felix gives him a questioning look before the meaning of the words hit him. Biting back any complaints he may have, he spreads his legs, his cock, still glistening wet from Sylvain’s mouth, brushing against his stomach in the process.

He watches apprehensively as Sylvain slathers two of his fingers in oil and moves closer, and as he shifts on his knees, the man’s cock catches Felix’s eye. It’s a decent size and for the life of him, he isn’t sure how it’s going to fit. 

As Sylvain’s slick fingers brush against his entrance, toying with it, Felix wonders if it’s too late to back out. But he doesn’t have a chance to ask, because one of Sylvain’s fingers sinks into the ring of muscles, and he gasps as it begins to move around inside him. It feels so foreign, but so fucking good at the same time. 

It takes a minute or two full of wriggling and shudders for Felix to fully adjust to the new sensation, but once he does, he feels a second finger trying to fit itself in. Swallowing, he tilts his head back into the mattress as Sylvain slides the second finger into him slowly. It’s not that bad at first, but then Sylvain starts stretching him. Precum is already leaking out of Felix’s cock, the liquid dribbling down the tip, and combined with this new feeling, he isn’t sure how much longer he can last. 

Sylvain seems to notice how close he is too, as he takes his fingers out.

“We’re almost there, babe. Just a bit more,” he coaxes, and with a light pat on his inner thigh, he starts to line his dick up with Felix’s ass.

“Can you not call me that?” Felix grits his teeth as he feels Sylvain’s cock press against his entrance. 

“What, babe?” Sylvain gives him a faux hurt look. 

“Yeah, that.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Felix pauses. “It makes us sound like we’re lovers.”

Now, the look of hurt on Sylvain’s face is real. “Look, just give me this chance. I’ll make you change your mind about that.”

“Whatever you say,” Felix mutters. “Now are you going to put it in, or what?”

The question barely leaves his lips before Sylvain presses his dick into Felix’s ass, the length of it sliding in at an agonisingly slow pace. Sylvain’s dick is definitely wider than his fingers, and Felix feels a knot forming in his stomach as it reaches the halfway point. Sylvain, however, doesn’t go further, and begins to gently move.

Feeling the walls of his ass contract and expand as Sylvain moves in and out is a euphoric experience. Felix quickly begins to move his hips in rhythm with Sylvain, his body making the involuntary decision to meet the other man’s thrusts. A choked groan trickles out of his throat, and then another, and another until he is full-on whimpering and moaning from the sweet friction inside of him.

“Gods, you’re so tight and hot,” Sylvain pants, both his hands gripping tighter against one of Felix’s knees. “It’s even better than I imagined.”

_ Imagined? _

Instead of focusing on what Sylvain means by that, though, Felix focuses on the glorious sensation of Sylvain’s dick as he speeds up his pace, sinking deeper with each thrust. The knot in Felix’s stomach is tightening, and after a few more seconds, it becomes almost unbearable. He squirms underneath Sylvain’s hold, desperately trying to angle his hips so that he can take the most of Sylvain’s cock. It’s so warm, so thick, and it’s not even all the way in yet.

And then he hits it. Sylvain’s dick brushes against a sweet spot in him, a spot that makes Felix’s limbs go numb and vision see stars, and he cums with a shaken half-cry half-gasp. The warm cum drips over his stomach and makes a mess, the insides of his ass are still shaking, and sweat covers every inch of his body, but he rides the high without a word until it ends, letting Sylvain continue to use his body to fulfill his own desires.

Soon enough, the other man’s pace becomes erratic, and in turn, he becomes to tremble. Felix barely registers it all, still laying in his post-orgasm haze. It’s not until Sylvain emits a low, throaty grown and cums in him, coating his insides with semen, that Felix realises his partner is finished.

“How did that feel?” Sylvain asks a few seconds later, a weary smile on his face as he pulls out of him. Eyes half-lidded, Felix grunts in reply as he feels the cum start to leak out of his ass, emphasising the now-empty feeling that is there. It was like nothing he’s ever experienced, but he isn’t going to tell Sylvain that. There’s no way he could.

“I’ll assume that means ‘great’,” Sylvain chuckles and lays down next to Felix, the bed squeaking as he does so. To his surprise, Sylvain then begins to caress his chest with light, feathery touches, the likes of which Felix has never felt before. Touches that border on kind. Touches that border on loving. They lay there in silence for a while like that because Felix lets Sylvain continue, though he isn’t quite sure why, and he isn’t sure if he’ll ever know why.

Sylvain is the one to eventually break the silence. “Will you stay the night, free of charge? I told the servants not to bring breakfast in the morning.”

“You’re asking for too much now,” Felix sighs, closing his eyes.

“I know,” Sylvain admits. “But will you?”

Felix hesitates for a moment. The answer, however, slips out of his mouth soon enough. “I will.” 

He’s tired, more tired than he thought he’d be. The sheets are soft and warm compared to the hard, lonely stool outside Sylvain’s room. These are both reasons he’s staying, he tells himself as Sylvain pulls him closer until his back is touches the other man’s chest. 

But the real reason? Felix doesn’t know if he’s able to think it, not at this time of night and certainly not after everything he’s been through.

He knows deep inside, however, that there’s something more to this than just exhaustion, warmth, or obligation -- something that’s greater than what he’s been able to comprehend throughout his lifetime, even.

It’s a lot to think about. That’s why, he tells himself, he’ll think about it tomorrow, a date that currently seems like an eternity away.

If he has his choice of eternities, though, perhaps he’d choose to spend a little more time in the one he’s currently in. He’s really not sure at this point. But like many other things in the dead of night, when you’re a mercenary pressed skin to skin against a man you barely comprehend, that is something that simply remains uncertain. 

The future is full of things uncertain, and in the end, it seems like this mystery will just be one of those. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm dead. this is unedited. i need more friends who ship sylvix this is a pit i have just started falling down and i'm gonna keep going until i hit rock bottom. ty for reading -passes out -


End file.
